


Go Faster

by courfeyracyoutakethewatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Cop AU, I am unashamed and how cheesy this is, M/M, Rin is a Traffic Cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyracyoutakethewatch/pseuds/courfeyracyoutakethewatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got requested to write a short fic about Sousuke and Rin meeting because one pulls the other over for speeding. This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Faster

"Fuck me, not again!" Sousuke cursed as he saw the lights flashing in his rear view mirror. He slammed his foot on the break and pulled over to the curb. If he wasn't late for work already, now he definitely would be.

  
Souske had a bit of a bad habit for speeding 20 mph above the limit, wherever he was. Cars in traffic were so slow, but they had the potential to be so fast. Sousuke couldn't resist, he was a bit of a leadfoot that way. He couldn't stand waiting.

He rolled down his window and grabbed his license and documents before putting his hands back on the wheel, gripping the pleather with frustration, already tired on this routine.

As soon as the officer got to his window Sousuke thrusted the documents out the window.

"I'm sorry officer, I was speeding." He declared, leaning out the window to glare up at a young face he wasn't expecting at all. 

The officer who pulled him over was in his early thirties, bright red hair pulled back into a small low pony tail. His eyes were a similar colour, wide in surprise as he accepted the documents. Quickly recovering, his expression changed into a smirk, revealing a row of pointed teeth.

"Aren't we in a hurry today... Yamazaki Sousuke." he read off the documents. Sousuke swallowed instinctively. He couldn't help but think he was in deep trouble, with such a predatory grin aimed at him.

"Uh, yes sir. Um, Officer Matsuoka, Sir." Sousuke read off his name badge.

Officer Matsuoka's tablet beeped as it finished checking his license against the system.

"Quite a speeder, aren't we, Mr. Yamazaki?" He teased as he handed back the documents with a grin.

"Yes, sir, sorry about that sir."

"Well, since you're in such a hurry I guess I can let you go with just a warning. But be more careful, this is a school crossing area."

Sousuke's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Yes sir. Thank you, sir.”

The officer gave him a smile, softer and more genuine than his predator smirks, before straightening up and tapping the hood of his car. “Drive safe,” he said in farewell and walked back to his patrol car, while Sousuke was left to roll up the window and wonder why he had such a tight feeling in his chest.

\--

The next was filled with Sousuke wondering how much of a small of a world he lived in. He saw Officer Matsuoka everywhere. He was at the grocery store, at the the gas station. He even saw him jogging down the street. He was coming out of his favourite cafe, and ran into Matsuoka while he was coming in. They nodded at each other, and Officer Matsuoka had flashed another one of his toothy smiles.

The last straw was seeing him at his workplace, Iwatobi Gym and Spa. Matsuoka was using the pull down therabands, hair pulled up in a tiny elastic band, strands of shorter hair falling and sticking to the back on his neck and face with sweat. He was wearing a, in Sousuke's opinion, completely indecent tank top that showed off his slim muscled arms well, and a neckline that swooped low on his chest, that made Sousuke think maybe his heart was racing for some other reason than exercise. What the hell, he thought, he had a half hour break between appointments now anyways.

“You should rotate your shoulder more outwards, like this.” He said as he placed a firm hand on Matsuoka's shoulder and gently rotated it in its cuff. Matsuoka jumped, glancing behind him with his wide eyes, before smiling.

“Ah, Speedy! We meet again!” Speedy? Was he referring to him? Sousuke didn't have time to contemplate the silly pet name, before another, chipper voice called out to them.

“Rinrin! There's a phone call for you!” Sousuke cursed his bosses poor timing as the blond owner ran up, neon green trainers slapping loudly against the mat. Matsuoka pulled away from Sousuke's hand, still resting warmly on his shoulder before running over to the front desk. “Thanks, Nagisa!”

Nagisa walked over to Sousuke, with a playful but sneaky look on his face. “Flirting with clients, Sou-chan? So unlike you. With our Rin rin too!”

“Rin rin?” Nagisa couldn't have nicknames for everyone, he obviously knew Rin well. By now Sousuke didn't bother to correct his bosses teasing nicknames, he knew he would do what he wanted to, at it seemed everyone else thought the same.

“Ah, we went to school together. We left for different colleges, but now we're in the same city again! Isn't that such a romantic story? So sweet!” Nagisa sighed, before turning more thoughtful. “Oh! But something you should know if you continue pursuing our resident shark boy, he already-” Nagisa trailed off as Rin approached them again. Already what? Sousuke thought, frustrated with his bosses flippancy.  
“Ah, sorry about that guys.” To Nagisa, he explained, “Makoto was wondering where Haru was, again. Jeez, that guy always seems to be wandering off somewhere. Oh sorry, introductions! Sousuke, is it alright if I call you Sousuke? Sousuke, this Nagisa, my friend and the owner of this gym!”  
Nagisa laughed. “Rinrin, Sou-chan works for me!” Rin let out a startled laugh, “Really? It's a small world after all, isn't it Speedy?” Rin smiled, putting a friendly hand on Sousuke shoulder. Sousuke smiled back, or at least his stunted version of a smile, just the corners of his mouth titled a little. It was a nice moment, until Nagisa interrupted it with a started laugh of his own.

“SPEEDY? Sou-chan is SPEEDY?” Rin's face immediately turned into a grimace “Ah, I shouldn't have said that in front of you.” Sousuke was confused now. Did Rin talk about him to Nagisa?

“Rinrin, you cad!” Nagisa cackled, looking between Rin and Sousuke, who both looked embarrassed and confused, respectively. “Oh, look at his eyes, you are SHAMELESS, Rin!” Rin had a fully pink blush staining his cheeks now, trying to subtly gesture to Nagisa to cut it out. “Be quiet, Nagisa!” He growled with gritted teeth. Sousuke stood quiet and confused, watching them argue back and forth having absolutely no clue what to do except wait it out.

“He looks like Haru, doesn't he? The hair, and the eyes, Matsuoka you sure do have a ty-” “NAGISA! SHUT UP!” Rin shouted and shook him by his shoulders when another person came up behind them.

“Who looks like me?” Rin's head snapped around. “Haru! What the fuck are you doing here?” What he had been doing was very clear, judging by his dripping hair and soggy gym bag. Nagisa just laughed even harder. “Haru-chan, don't you think you think you look a bit like Sousuke?” Nagisa pointed at him, and for the first time Haru acknowledged the taller man's presence.

“Not really.” Rin's face was completely red now, and he used Haru as an opportunity to escape.

“Come on, Haru, you aren't supposed to be here.” He grabbed Haru by his collar and started dragging him away. Turning around one last time, he called over his shoulder, “See you around!” and turned back angrily to the pouty swimmer beside him. Sousuke could hear them arguing all the way to the door.

“Are you taking me to the station?” “What? No, I'm taking you home, I told Makoto you weren't at the pool!” “Well, that was stupid, I was at the pool.” “You weren't supposed to be, Haru!” “Are you going to handcuff me again?” “D-Don't say those kinds of things in public!” “Then don't be so dramatic.”

Sousuke frowned as they turned the corner and were out of sight. He was thoroughly confused. Did Rin have a boyfriend? Was that boyfriend Haru? He felt... hurt, and a little bit lead on, but then he sighed, and shook that thought off. He was being ridiculous. They didn't even know each other that well. He only pulled him over for speeding, for goodness sake. Sousuke was being ridiculous, like always, he jumped to conclusions, and people for that matter, too fast. But it was so tedious to be slow.

\--

Sousuke tried to forget about Rin, and this whole issue. It proved to be a hard task, however, when their chance meetings kept on happening. He still saw him everywhere. Even at the laundry mat, which was an awkward experience for both of them, as something had happened, and Rin was now ignoring him. Sousuke waved to him when he ran into him on the street, in shops, but Rin did his best to glance away and pretend not to see him. He didn't know what he did wrong. Maybe it was nothing. They didn't know each other, after all. They were just strangers, so Sousuke didn't know why he couldn't brush it off.

\--

Why couldn't Haru just carry his damn phone with him, Rin grumbled, hanging up as his call hit Haru's voicemail for the fifth time. He got in his car and drove down the the gym, a place he had been avoiding ever since that embarrassing encounter a couple of weeks ago.

Pulling his hoodie sleeves down as he entered the air conditioned gym, he walked up to the front desk and asked for Nagisa. The cheery blonde waltzed up in seconds, greeting him loudly.

“Evening, Rinrin, what can I do for you?”

“Shhh, Nagisa” Rin shushed him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I'm looking for Haru. Did you see him come in?” Nagisa thought for a moment.

“Hmmm, no, I don't think I saw him, but I wasn't at the front desk this afternoon” He said apologetically. “You can run around to the pool to check, if you want?”

“Thanks Nagisa. Oh, um, but.... is he working today?” Rin looked around, nervously, for any tall black haired individuals he particularly wanted to avoid. Nagisa sighed, pissed off.

“Are you running away from him? Is that why he's been sulky?” He put his hands on his hips, “Rinrin, you know that doesn't solve problems.”

“Pipe down,” Rin hissed under his breath. “He's probably angry because you fucking embarrassed me and now he knows I'm a crazy weirdo with relationship problems! Did I mention this is your fault? Because it is.”

Nagisa held up his hands in surrender “Woah, woah, fine, he's not working today, just go on ahead.” Rin nodded, fiercely and stalked towards the pool deck.

\--

Haru surfaced at the edge of the pool, up to his nose to take a breath, and was about to submerge again when Rin called out to him from the side of the pool.

“Haruka Nanase, get you sorry ass over here RIGHT NOW.” He yelled sharply, and unnecessarily in Haru's opinion. It wasn't like he was going to swim away, he could have just called him over like a normal person. In fact, just because he was being a stubborn asshole, Haru was thinking of swimming away just to piss him off. But after a second glance at Rin's face, Haru swam over. He seemed serious.

“Get changed, Haru. We need to talk.”

\--

Once Haru was dripping onto the passenger seat of Rin's car, he set off driving. They drove in silence for a long way. Finally Haru spoke up.

“Are you driving me home?” he asked? Rin was silent for a while.

“Do you think of it as that?” Rin returned coldly.

“What?”

“Do you think of that place as your home, Haru?”

Haru didn't answer.

“It's a yes or no question, Nanase. It's not hard.”

Haru clenched his fists in his lap. “It's only been a couple of days.”

“Which is why you should be with Makoto, helping him unpack.”

Haru looked away, out the window. Rin's fingers tightened on the steering wheel, sick of avoidance.

“You made a commitment, Haru. You bought a house, with your boyfriend of eight years. You can't just act like you did in high school. You can't run away to the pool, and you can't just say nothing and expect him to understand. You're making big steps in your life, and you have to face them. You have to face them with him. He loves you, Haru.” Rin looked over to Haru, who was resting a hand on his cheek, still looking out the window. “Don't you love him?”

“Of course I do!” Haru shouted sharply, suddenly, whipping around to face Rin, who pulled over to the side of the country road. “Of course I love him.” He repeated, quietly. “It's just... different.”

“Your relationship?”

“The house.”

Haru sighed again, flicking his damp hair out of his face. “I don't see why we had to move. Everything is new.”

“It's a more efficient place for the both of you. The space is organized for two people, unlike the houses you guys are used to growing up in. It's also closer to the station where Makoto works. Besides, it's just what couples do. It's a good step for your relationship.” Haru said nothing again.

“It's different. I don't like it. It feels like,” Haru fell silent again, looking at his hands. “It's unfamiliar.”

“That's why you've been spending all your time at the pool again?"

Haru nodded. “The water is always familiar.” He frowned, and looked away. “But even our bathtub in the house is different.”

“You know... Makoto is also familiar to you.” Haru glanced up at Rin from under his bangs.

“He's always going to be there for you. Even if you are in a different place, you're still together. You know he'd to anything to make things better for you. He wants to help. He cares about you, Haru. But you need to be there for him too.” Haru nodded. Thought. Swallowed.

“I... I'm trying. I. I want to marry Makoto.”

Rin's eyes widened. “M-Marry? Like, as in propose?” Haru nodded. He could see Rin's eyes start to water. “Haru! That is so romantic! I'm so proud of you!”

Haru scoffed and flipped his hair the other way, but he was smiling. “Don't be condescending, you maniac romantic.”

Rin continued to sniffle and wipe his still teary eyes on the back of his hand. When he still didn't stop crying, Haru turned back to him. “Are you going to stop soon?” Rin shook his head, and hid his face in his hands.

“S-Sorry, I'm just so happy for you guys... getting married, like Nagisa and Rei! That's the best thing I could dream of!”

Feeling awkward, Haru placed a hand on his teary friends shoulder. “Someone will love you.” He tried to reassure, but it just made Rin break out sobbing, for a completely different reason now. Haru shifted uncomfortably. “Uh. You... don't still like me, do you?”Rin pushed him off, between shoulder heaving sobs, “Don't be conceited, you, you jerk! Of c-course not,” he managed to choke out.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, only broken by Rin's muffled sobs through his jacket sleeve. When he had calmed down a little, Haru tried again. “There was that guy, that guy at the gym, right? He was... attractive... looking.” Haru struggled, clearly trying to remember how his classmates talked about perspective dates and apply them here. Rin was clearly not bothered that Haru didn't really mean what he was saying, but appreciated the effort.

“I screwed that up... again.” Haru was doubtful that was true, coming from his most dramatic person he knew.

“How.”

“I just, we kept seeing each other everywhere, and I kind of made up this stupid nickname for him, and I mean all I really did was pull him over for speeding,” Haru raised an eyebrow at this, ever skeptical. “But I just keep jumping into relationships way too fast, and I made all this shit up in my head, like it was some kind of fate I kept running into him or something, when really...” Rin trailed off, lost in thought.

“We don't even know each other that well. We talked like, twice.” He cringed, and made a face. “Ugh, and all the embarrassing things I told Nagisa, about how hot he was.” Rin hid his face in his sleeve again in embarrassment. “Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of freaky, boy crazed weirdo. Or worse, he's probably forgotten all about me by now. Actually, that probably would be better.”

Haru turned, thoughtful for a moment. “Wavelengths.”

“Huh?”

He reached his arm out in front of him, fingers extended as if they were about to dip into a body of water. “People are wavelengths. Our wavelengths were different. Different because you went fast. You wanted to race, and keep swimming forward and fast.” Haru drew a wave with his fingertips. “I wanted to float.” He made a face, searching for the right word. “To exist. That's why we didn't work together. And you.” He glanced at Rin, before looking back at his extended hand, Rin's gaze following.  
“Now you need to find someone with the same wavelength. Fast. To match yours.” His fingers extended out, straight as rods, then curled in, as if to grasp at something. “And when you find the wave that matches yours, maybe you can slow down together. Or keep going fast, whatever you want. But...” He let his arm fall limp to his side, looking to Rin again. “You will never know if you don't try.”

Rin looked at Haru, eyes wide and shining, wet with tears again. 'Haru!' He threw his arms around his friend, before pulling back to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes, grinning. “Sorry, I know you don't like hugs. But... thanks.”

Rin turned back to the wheel and started the ignition, “Now, let's get you back to your fiance!” Haru almost blushed. “Not fiance yet.” Rin laughed, “Close enough!”

\--

Sousuke heard the siren's before he saw the lights in his mirror, but he knew they were for him. “Too fast again,” he mumbled under his breath, already in a defeated mood, he swerved over to the curb. He laughed to himself while fishing for his registration in the glove compartment. The last time this had happened, the universe had granted him a wonderful opportunity that he had let drip through his fingers. Like he would ever get that chance again, he laughed deprecatingly in his head. As he turned to the officer tapping at his window, he froze. Wide eyed, he rolled down the window silently, to get a clear view of none other than Officer Rin Matsuoka, looking a little sheepish, yet, admittedly, still as attractive as when he first pulled Sousuke over.

“Well, isn't this awkward, Sousuke.”

“Officer.”

Rin sighed, “Well, what are we gonna do about this?” Rin put an arm on the hood of Sousuke's car, leaning over. The smoothness of his actions were only betrayed by the slight pink flush on his cheeks and stutter to his words.

Sousuke shrugged. For someone who flirted with him, then ignored him, and then seemed to be flirting again, he had no idea how to react to such a situation. He expected to get a ticket with the way Rin had been avoiding him.

“Well then, how about a game?” Sousuke raised his eyebrows at that.

“A game?”

Rin continued, determined. “Yeah. If you win... I'll only give you a warning again. But if I win...”

Sousuke leaned out his window. “Yeah?”

“If I win... you have to give me your number.” Rin's cheeks were a fully out red now, and Sousuke could understand why with such a forward line like that. But inwardly, he thought there was nothing more adorable could ever have happened to him.

“What game?” Sousuke intoned, not giving anything away with his blank expression.

Rin turned serious. “Rock Paper Scissors.”

“Bring it on.” Sousuke grinned competitively, leaning his full body out the window to cup his fist in his palm.

Rin grinned wildly and did the same.

“Rock,”

“Paper,”

“SCISSORS!”

\--

Sousuke walked away that day with a speeding ticket, but a lot happier for it.


End file.
